libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolgers
Wolgers are fierce, quadrupedal beasts who resemble a hybrid of a large canine and a hunting cat. Powerful and wise, the wolgers make up for an inability to wield manufactured weapons or cast spells with somatic components through their unrivaled speed and raw physical might. Physical Description: Wolgers’ bodies are approximately six feet long and they stand about three feet high at the shoulder. Their fur is thickest around their head, neck, and shoulders, creating a spiky mane that also serves to protect them from attacks. Their fur is most commonly red or orange, but can also be black, white, grey, or brown. Society: Wolgers travel in small packs consisting of two to four distinct family units. All members of the pack share the duties of hunting and raising the young. A pack faced with eradication at the hands (or teeth) of an enemy will send the youngest breeding couple and any pups to safety while the rest of the pack covers their retreat; wolgers are pragmatic and believe that nothing is more important than the continuation of the species. Relations: The wolgers’ bestial attitudes and appearance have led to difficult relations with the other species of the Quiet Lands. While cactusfolk have little fear of the carnivorous wolgers and morphbears are more inclined to befriend the fierce creatures (initially from a safe distance, typically while flying), the humanoid species of the Quiet Lands have been both predator and prey to the wolgers. Wolgers once viewed humans and halflings as prey for many years, which led to hunter’s guilds and other such organizations amongst the humanoid cities and towns offering large bounties on wolger pelts. While relations between the wolgers and humanoids have stabilized somewhat in recent years, many remote colonies and packs still experience regular conflict. Alignment and Religion: Proud and free, wolgers favor chaotic alignments and do not easily bend to the laws and rules of other cultures. Wolgers are most likely to worship Sky King, and wolgers capable of conjuring the mighty constellation often become the leaders of their packs. Adventurers: Wolger rarely leave their packs except for when young adult wolgers must leave to seek a mate. Wolgers who lose their packs, either through death or banishment, are most likely to take up the adventuring life, seeking friends and allies to serve as a new pack. While adventurers associating with wolgers are occasionally viewed with fear and mistrust, many groups find that having such a fearsome protector is more than valuable enough to offset the impact to their reputation. Wolger Species Traits * +2 Strength, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma: Wolgers are physically powerful and frighteningly perceptive, but they have a difficult time relating to other species. * Medium: Wolgers are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Quadrupedal: Wolgers are quadrupedal, giving them a base land speed of 60 feet and a +4 bonus to CMD to resist overrun or trip combat maneuvers. Wolgers do not have hands or opposable thumbs; they cannot wear magical gloves, wield manufactured weapons, or cast spells with somatic components. Wolgers can wear up to two magic items occupying their feet, such as two sets of magic boots. Wolgers cannot shape veils in the Hands slot but gain an extra Feet slot that they can shape veils in. Unlocking their Feet chakra bind allows them to bind one veil in the Feet slot; wolgers who would unlock their Hands chakra bind through a class ability or feat instead gain the ability to bind one of their Feet slots (so a wolger with just one of either the Hands or Feet chakra binds could have two Feet veils shaped but only one bound, and a wolger with both the Hands and Feet chakra binds can bind two veils to the Feet slot). * Darkvision: Wolgers have darkvision out to 60 feet. * Bonus Essence: Wolgers have an abundance of life energy and start play with 1 bonus essence point in their pool. * Natural Armor: Wolgers have a +2 natural armor bonus. * Natural Weapons: Wolgers have a bite primary natural attack that deals 1d8 points of damage (B/P/S) with a 19-20 critical threat range. Wolgers of at least 6th level have developed enough that they can now wield their foreclaws in combat, gaining a pair of claw primary natural attacks dealing 1d6 points of damage (B/S) with a 19-20 critical threat range. * Nature-Born: Wolgers are magical beasts. * Sky King’s Blessing (Ex): Wolger can generate a powerful current of electrical energy within their bodies that sparks and crackles along their fur. Whenever a creature comes into direct physical contact with a wolger (such as when attempting a grapple check, attacking a wolger with an unarmed strike or natural weapon, or delivering a melee touch spell) that creature takes 2 points of electricity damage. In addition, the wolger deals 2 additional points of electricity damage with all of its natural attacks. The wolger may activate or suppress this effect as a free action. ** Essence: For each point of essence invested in this ability, the electricity damage dealt to creatures who come into direct contact with the wolger, and the electricity damage dealt by the wolger’s natural attacks, increases by 2 points. * Languages: Wolgers begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Wolgers with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Draconic, Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Ignan, Orc, and Terran. Wolger Favored Class Options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this species who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Barbarian: Increase fast movement bonus by 1 foot (only effective in increments of 5). * Brawler: Deal +1/2 point of slashing damage with unarmed strikes. * Daevic: Deal +1/4 point of slashing damage with all natural attacks. * Druid: Add +1/2 to wild empathy checks made to influence canine or feline animals and magical beasts. * Eclipse: Treat the wolger’s eclipse level as +1/4 higher when determining the effects of its enigmas. * Fighter: Add +1 to the wolger’s CMD when resisting a bull rush, overrun, reposition, or trip attempt. * Guru: Deal +1/2 point of slashing damage with unarmed strikes or natural attacks while dealing nonlethal damage. * Kineticist: Add +1/3 point of electricity damage to air-element blasts that deal electricity damage that apply the kineticist’s elemental overflow bonus. * Nexus: Add +1 point of slashing damage to the wolger’s planar detonation. * Radiant: Choose a veilweaving class that gains the ability to bind to the Feet slot. Add 1/3 of a Feet veil from that classes veil list to your radiant veil list. * Rogue: Choose one of the following- deserts, forests, jungles, or plains. The wolger gains +1/2 to Stealth checks made to hide in the chosen terrain. * Shaman: Treat the wolger’s shaman level as +1/4 higher when determining the statistics and abilities of the wolger’s spirit animal. * Slayer: The wolger deals +1/2 points of slashing damage with its natural attacks to its studied targets. * Successor: The wolger gains +1/6 an extra ring slot usable only for ring legacies. * Vitalist: Add +1/2 to the maximum number of creatures allowed in the vitalist’s collective * Zodiac: Increase the wolger’s effective zodiac level by +1/3 when determining the abilities and effects of the Sky King constellation. Category:Source: Akashic Realms Volume 2: The Quiet Lands